


看着我

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc 单箭头，短篇
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	看着我

法拉喜欢安吉拉，这是谁都不知道的秘密。  
就像那些正值青春期的小孩子们一样，法拉把这份心情完美的隐藏在心底，却又在喜欢的人面前青涩的表现自己。初恋像是酸甜的苹果糖，安吉拉是那包裹着绿色糖果的金色糖纸，，法拉不忍拨开，她不忍戳破自己那酸甜的暗恋。

法拉第一次看到安吉拉的时候她才十四岁。十四岁是一个懵懂的年纪，当时她只是觉得守望先锋中有一个与她差不多大的美丽大姐姐可以陪她玩，为她讲英雄的故事。法拉喜欢安吉拉的声音与颜色，她那灿烂的金发像是埃及正午的阳光，湛蓝的双眼像埃及澄澈的天空，温柔的声音像是尼罗河的河水。这些都是法拉最喜欢的，潜移默化，她也喜欢安吉拉。

在法拉的母亲安娜出任务的时候，不太繁忙的安吉拉就会为法拉讲故事，故事里有守望先锋的英雄，有瑞士璀璨的星空，她的眼中注视着周围的一切美好事物。安吉拉就像是美好本身，她美好的像一个天使，就如她的名字一样。

不知道什么时候，可能是十六岁的那年，有人给法拉表白了，那是青涩的小男孩，红着脸，眼中只有法拉一个人，他注视着法拉的一举一动，只是因为那不成熟的小小悸动。他看着她。  
法拉拒绝了那个男孩，同时，心底里有什么东西破土而出。  
“你为什么了解我？我们只是同学而已”  
“因为我一直注视着你”

法拉微微低头思索，她在自己的眼中看到了一个金色的窈窕身影。原来她喜欢安吉拉，所以她一直注视着安吉拉。明白了自己的心情，破土而出的萌芽悄然生长。  
“我想让安吉拉看着我”  
小小的法拉在心底坚定的说。

安吉拉的眼中有整个世界，她是救苦救难的天使，名副其实。她的故事中充满了从痛苦中挣扎出的希望，她看着她的病人，温柔的注视，她看着自己的同事，坚定的注视，她看着法拉，眼神中带着慈爱。  
“不是这样的”  
法拉说。  
“我想让她像我看她一样看我”  
“我想让她只看着我”  
“这是不对的”  
小小的法拉舍弃了自己的裙子，想从可爱的妹妹形象中脱离出来。

在一切都还未开始的时候，噩耗传来了。法拉的母亲传来了死讯。此时的法拉已经成年，足够优秀，虽然还不能强大到保护自己。安吉拉像是一只母鸟将法拉收入了自己的怀抱中。  
“不是这样的”法拉看着安吉拉怜爱的眼神。  
“我不想她这么看着我。”

法拉的转变被当成了安娜死后的打击，大家都对她颇有照顾，她像是整个基地的妹妹。  
“不是这样的”  
法拉看着大家的眼神。  
“我不想被这样的眼神注视，我想和你们比肩而不是做一个长不大的女孩一辈子躲在你们的羽翼下”  
“如果与你们比肩，安吉拉是否就会注视我？”

在法拉还小的时候，有一次安吉拉来了紧急任务，莫里森与莱耶斯一同找到了安吉拉。当时的安吉拉正在给法拉讲故事，当两位长官出现的那一刻，安吉拉的视线就不再法拉身上停留，她说了声抱歉就与两位指挥官一起讨论起法拉不明白的话题，越走越远。  
“看着我啊！”法拉在心中大喊。  
“你看着我啊，我在这里啊”  
可安吉拉不可能听见她内心的声音，法拉也只能带着微笑对着安吉拉离开的方向挥手。  
“如果我变得强大了，安吉拉是不是就会看着我？”  
法拉看着渐行渐远的两位指挥官，心中有了自己的判断。

母亲死后，守望先锋经历了一系列动荡，最终尘归尘土归土。两位指挥官一同在爆炸中化为了灰烬，整个守望先锋迫于各方面的压力解散。安吉拉回到了绿洲城继续她的研究。  
“喂，我已经很强大啦，安吉拉，你看看我啊”  
法拉的内心呐喊着，安吉拉没有回答。

无法加入守望先锋的法拉成了保安长，她是翱翔在天际的法老之鹰，是名镇埃及的火箭女王。她强大，美丽，充满了力量。她的外表坚不可摧。但她的内心一直有一个小小的女孩在呐喊  
“看看我啊，我已经这么强大了”  
“安吉拉，看着我吧。”

守望先锋的重组给了法拉第二次机会，她终于如愿以偿地成为了安吉拉的战友，她终于从一个脆弱的女孩成长为强大的战士。  
法拉喜欢在安吉拉面前展示自己的强大，她经历了几次严峻的任务，选择了一些不要命的选项，得来的只是安吉拉带着心疼的叱责。  
在安吉拉心中，不论她如何强大，她仍是当年那个听故事的小女孩。

“我已经长大了！我已经很优秀了”  
法拉的心底呐喊着。  
“看着我啊，安吉拉！我已经不是以前那个小孩了！”  
安吉拉微笑着站在自己曾今的同事旁边，背对着法拉。

“安吉拉，你看着我啊”  
法拉小声的说了出来。  
“什么？”安吉拉回头。  
“没什么”法拉露出一个勉强的微笑。

无论做什么都无法得到安吉拉的注视，无论如何改变她永远是当年那个小女孩。金色的糖纸包裹着酸涩的糖果，法拉轻轻拨开它，苹果糖苦涩的如同眼泪。

那是她无果的初恋滋味。

一次任务，法拉与安吉拉被分配到一起，两人像往常一样默契的完成任务离开时却中了敌人的埋伏。眼看炸弹就要爆炸，看着安吉拉身上的女武神，法拉有了决断。  
爆炸的前一刻，她将安吉拉从窗户推了出去，自己则用后背迎接了爆炸。  
一片滚烫的火红映射在安吉拉的眼瞳中，那一刻，她的眼中只有法拉。  
爆炸的冲击波将她推远，女武神缓缓带着她降落。  
瘫坐在地上，安吉拉想起了法拉最后的话。  
“谢谢你，终于看着我了”


End file.
